C'est tuant,les souvenirs
by ACKERMANN1
Summary: Salut,habitants de la terre en 2016 Lol. Ici,vous suivrez la vie d'Eren qui n'arrive pas à oublier son ami d'enfance.Un jour,ils se revoient mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ KIFFE (pourquoi j'écris en majuscule,très bonne questi


Quand t'a pas d'idée voilà ce que sa donne comme titre :p.

Sinon salut,sa me fait bizarre d'écrire une fanfic.,j'ai l'habitude dans lire mais j'ai trop de temps à gaspiller car je m'ennuie à mort et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire durant mes on s'en branle,je tiens à préciser dès le début que je ne vais pas utiliser les mots les plus beaux H .Pour finir je vais le dire une fois alors écouter bien les patates:

DSL POUR LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES !

Après vous avoir raconté toute ma life,vous pouvez enfin continuer lol :p

3

(Je flippe trop de la poster lol stresse stresse H)

Chapitre 1: sun don't shine

-Il fait trop chaud putain,dit Eren.

-Grave,répondit Connie.

-Armin,passe moi la bouteille de thé froid à côté de toi.

-bientôt école,lance Armin tout en donnant la bouteille à Sacha

Tout le monde râlaient d'ennuis rien que d'y penser sauf Annie et Mikasa qui étaient installées derrière ensemble ces deux la.

Eren aimait ces moments là,sur la plage avec ces potes en regardant le couché de soleil.C'était relaxant,tout se qu'il avait besoin pour oublier ces putain de problèmes.

Ca fait maintenant 3 années déjà que je ne l'ai plus me manque vraiment même si je ne l'avouerait jamais devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant lui.

je lui faisait vraiment confiance mais il m'a bien enculer ce connard {sens figuré lolol}.

Sans que j'aille le temps de reprendre mes pensées jean se lance sur moi avec un feutre épais noir,il me dessine des trucs sur la figure et je ne préfère pas imaginé me débats comme je peux mais putain combien il pèse sérieux? Enfin pas très étonnant pour un cheval.

J'avais lu dans un livre qu'un cheval pèse en moyenne 500 kg putain de merde c'est vraiment gros ce truc vous demandez comment je le sais? C'est jour,alors que je glandait dans la chambre d' me passe un livre sur :"30 choses à savoir sur les animaux"sous prétexte que je n'étais pas assez cultivé.Ce gas aime trop les animaux,il a carrément un zoo chez est reconnu pour plaire aux filles surtout quand il attache ces est intelligent et en plus il a des abdos et de jolis yeux bleus normale qu'il est classé dans le top trois des plus beaux gas du lycée.C'est le troisième.

Moi Eren Yeager en a complètement rien à foutre de l'é n'étudie jamais mes leçons et j'adors sécher les cours et foutre la merde en classe.J'ai de la chance que mes parents parfait(ironie) sont bourrés de tunes car ils travaillent dans une très très grandes entreprise alors pour me trouvait un travail se sera simple avec la réputation que j'ai.Même si mes notes ne sont pas terribles.J'avoue que je suis chanceux sur ce point la.

Je ne vois que très peu mes parent à cause du travail et quand ils viennent,ils ne sont jamais ensembles.

La plupart du temps avec une bouteille à la main et un inconnu encore plus riche qu' me dégoûte rien que d'y baisent comme des malades en bas alors que moi je suis juste à l étage en me respectent vraiment ne sont pas divorcer mais il ne s'aime plus.Déjà 5 mois que je ne les ai plus vu tout les deux ensemble et heureux.

Dans ces moment là, j'attrapais mon sac pour y ranger quelques habits et je sautais de la fenêtre pour ne pas voir ma mère ou mon père durant leur activité,aucune envie de voir se genre de partait rester chez mon meilleur squattais chez lui souvent car lui aussi était seul chez lui.D'ailleurs,je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d autre que lui dans sa trouvais ça étrange mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi alors que lui savait tout de couillon ce gas quand on y repense.

Jean avait finit de me torturer depuis un moment.

-Il fait trop froid sa race,lance Connie.

Suivit d'un hmm de marco.

Je vois Ymir se rapprocher de ne manque aucunes occasions celle là.On était tous habitué à ç ,on est tous homo mais j'ai appris que Christa m'aimait.

Je suis reconnu pour être un grand dragueur,je kiffe trop draguer et embêter les gens suis placé numéro deux dans le classement des plus beaux mecs du lycé me dit souvent que j'ai une belle gueule.J'ai des cheveux très doux et un corps de rê pourrait remercier maman et papa pour ça,mais mes relations ne durent jamais très ne suis jamais sérieux.J'ai jamais essayé les mec mais j'ai déjà embrassé jean sans faire exprès,je répète sans faire exprès.C'était un gros accident.J'étais tout rouge tout comme lui.Ça ne m'a pas écœuré mais pas plu plus que ç jean,on est assez peut vraiment lui faire confiance.C'est mon jumeau en plus moche ahaha.

Je ne suis plus puceau depuis première fois c'était avec oui ,vous êtes choqué ou pas?C'est un secret personne ne le sait.J'avais seulement 13 ans,je me sentais vraiment trop mal après sa disparition au "couillon"et Mikasa et arrivée chez moi au moment où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un puis on a bu,toute la soirée et on a dérapé. Rien a changé après ca car c'était juste un coup d'un est jamais sortit ensemble car je n'ai jamais eu de vrai sentiment pour une fille et je sais que Mikasa n'est pas une fille qui donne son cul à n'importe qui pas comme les autres relations que j'ai l'avais fait aussi avec fille la plus douce et gentille que je connaisse et même après avoir rompu avec elle car elle était vraiment collante,elle ne m'a toujours pas oublié.Sans mentir sa me fait chier.J'espère qu'elle se mettra avec l'aime bien,on déconne souvent ensemble.

Le soleil c'était complètement couché pour laissé place à la nuit.C'était l'été,l'atmosphère c'était refroidit à cette heure là.On décide de tous rentrer.

Je suis rentré n'habitais pas très loin de la le chemin j'ai repris mes pensée.

Je n'était pas le y'avait un mec qui avait la réputation du plus gros enculer du lycée avec les filles.C'était mon meilleur pote à cette époque et tout le monde le respectait enfin sauf nous {moi,Mikasa,Armin,Ymir,Christa,Jean,Marco,Annie,connie,sasha}.C'estpour ça qu'il traînait avec ne le prenait pas de haut non tu tiens à ta vie,je te déconseille de l'é s'était fait la moitié des meufs de l'é est classé numéro un dans le classement des plus beaux garçons du lycé étonnant qu'aucune meuf peut le résister et non,je ne parlerais pas de son corps souriait tout le temps et son rire est vraiment beau,suffisant pour tomber amoureux/euse juste en l'écoutant.

On traînait tout le temps ensemble.

Au skatepark ça partait en défis totalement con comme le premier qui finit toutes les rampes sur son skate avec la tête.C'était un jolie spectacle de en avait rien à foutre des règles et de l' école même si il avait de bonnes notes sans en foutre gens comme ça y'a pas plus rageant.

On jouait à la ps4 jusqu'à 4h00 du matin pour s'endormir par terre dans des positions étranges pour se réveiller à 13h00.

Bataille de pistolet à eau dans la rue à pied nu car oui on habitait dans un grand quartier avec quelques maisons de familles aisé unes en faces des autres et une route placé au milieu avec un goudron gris foncé {dites que je ne suis pas seule à aimer le goudron très foncé svp H ).Pour finir tout trompé de la tête aux pied.

Rester sur nos grands canapés qu'il y'avait sur la terrasse tout en écoutant de la musique très fort sur notre sono en se racontant ce qu'il nous passait par la tête.

Ces moments là,n'existent me sens de plus en plus seul et même avec toutes les personnes du monde près de moi,j'ai besoin que de ta présence.

LEVI


End file.
